pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PeaceLoveAgentP/My Contest: Cuz I've Always Wanted To
Hi everybody! So many people have done contests. Some I've entered, one I've won. But the only thing that seemed just as fun to me as entering/winning a contest is creating the contest. Which is what I'm going to do! Anyone can submit a drawing and/or story representing the theme. But, they must follow certain criteria: Drawing Rules: #Must represent theme #Must be colored (this does not include the background) #Must be unique #Must be hand drawn #Does not have to be colored; may be painted, sculpted, paper-mached, etc. #Cannot be a picture you have already posted. And I will find out if you submitted a previously posted picture Story Rules: #Must be at least three paragraphs long #Must represent theme #Cannot be a story you have already written. And I will find out if you submitted a previously written story #Cannot be in a form similar to this; must be in story form #Must have correct GPS There also must be at least three entries in each category. The contest will end on July 21 at 6:47 PM Pacific Standard Time or until I have at least three entries in each category. The winning entries will be displayed in a seperate blog called "My First Contest Results" up to three days after the contest ends. Just another reminder: just because you entered a story/drawing doesn't mean you can't enter a drawing/story. But you can't submit two entries in the same category. Prizes: *The two third place winners will recieve two art requests each, one colored, one uncolored *The two second place winners will recieve three art requests each, two colored, one uncolored, and the creation of a character inspired by them to appear in a minor role in Among the Dead *The two first place winners will recieve four colored art requests each, the creation of a character inspired by them to appear in a minor role in Among the Dead and another future story as well as one of their characters, and permission to use my three characters, Bobbi, Ryan, and Zachary an any of their stories for all time There we go! Remember to enter! Oh wait... I forgot to tell you the theme! The theme of this contest is... crossovers! That's right, you get to cross any show, movie, video game, or whatever with Phineas and Ferb fanon/canon! That is what your drawing/story must represent. Gotcha? Good. Now the contest may begin! I'm a vampire and I drink blood.[[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP| Any other questions?]] 01:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Using any of my characters or stories in your submission will not get you may points. If anything, it will cause you to lose points. Just sayin'. Entrants *Isabella Fanatic (if she has time) *StacyFan (check) *Dark Traveler (check) *Nan the cowdog (check) *FossilsDaDaDa (check) *PlatyborgstoShadowlytes *Buunak Peabody (check) *Maddyfae *Amanda Lopez (check) *Angelina747 (check) Picture Submissions: Story Submissions: #King of the Ferb by Dark Traveler #The Life of a Dummy (No, Not Irving)/Script by StacyFan Category:Blog posts